There has been proposed a container (foam dispensing container) designed to dispense, from a container body, a various types of liquid materials (liquid agents) including hand soap, face wash, dishwashing detergent, hairdressing agent into foam after mixing them with air. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a container with a foaming pump, designed to dispense a liquid agent housed in the container body into foam, when a nozzle head is pressed down. The container has a foam dispensing adapter having discretely arranged thereon a plurality of circular outlets according to a triangular or pentagonal layout at the vertexes and the center. The foam dispensing adapter is detachably attached to the nozzle head so as to be capped thereon from the top. In the container, positions and diameter of the outlets are determined so as to build up a foam object modeled after a character, as a result of crowding of foam lumps dispensed through a plurality of outlets.
Patent Literature 2 describes an aerosol container that jets, from a container body containing a liquid agent and a pressurizing gas, such liquid agent into a foamy or gel-like matter. By pressing the nozzle head down, the outlet is opened, and the liquid agent having been filled under pressure is jetted powerfully to produce foam or gel, to build up a spaghetti- or band-like contiguous geometry. The nozzle head has formed therethrough a plurality of flow channels through which the liquid agent is dispensed, and the outlet corresponds to each of these flow channels. Patent Literature 2 proposes various types of the outlet. More specifically, a plurality of outlets shaped like slit, rectangle, circle, star and so forth are discretely arranged over the face of the nozzle head. With such design, plural lines of foam or gel with a contiguous geometry will be dispensed.
The containers described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 were designed to dispense the foamy liquid agent through the outlets with the aid of the mechanical foaming pump or pressurizing gas, when the user presses down the nozzle head. Meanwhile, Patent Literature 3 describes a device that dispenses a liquid agent into foam, with the aid of an electrically actuated pump. The pump has an electrically reciprocated piston, which is activated upon detection of approach of the user's hand by a sensor, and quantitatively dispenses a predetermined amount of liquid agent. The liquid agent is dispensed through a round open nozzle in the form of liquid or foam.